Time
by Aika Ashihara
Summary: Hospitals and all that, Nagisa decided to check up on his hospitalized classmate, Kaede Kayano / drabble /


_Hey guys! Looks like I wrote a drabble about Nagisa and Kayano~ I had fun writing this because I find it so adorable! Because gosh, they look adorable together! By the by, this i set after chapter 133 or whatev._

 _Welp, even tho this looks short, I hope you enjoy! And also, reviews are very much appreciated thank you_

 _Heads up for: grammatical error, spelling error and some other shit that I don't know._

 _\- Ashihara Aika_

* * *

Time flew by quickly and yet, Nagisa would still visit his classmate – Kayano Kaede, who has been hospitalized for quite a while. After all what happened on that very night, where Kaede challenged Koro-sensei to a fight. Where she swore to herself that she'll kill him by herself and all that jazz, Nagisa can't help but flush at the thought which put a stop to the battle.

This time around, Nagisa is already at the front door to Kaede's room. Still, his mind was not at its proper state, he quickly – so quickly he wanted to bang his head on the wall beside him – shove the thought away.

 _Inhale… exhale…_ Nagisa muttered to himself.

Nagisa nervously knocked on the cream colored door and opened it, revealing Kaede, sitting on the hospital bed alone. Ah, the familiar green hair in its pigtails, nostalgia had hit Nagisa hard. Kaede turned her head towards Nagisa's direction. With a soft smile, she greeted him, "Hey, Nagisa."

The boy at the door felt his heart race for just a single second. _Just calm down…_ a part of him reminded himself.

With a soft – yet, a killer – smile played on his lips. "Hey there, Kayano." he greeted back. Nagisa then entered the room. It was quite cold and chilly but it became a bit more comfortable for some reason. Or is it just him? He didn't quite know.

Nagisa walked by a stool beside the bed and sat on it. Knowing how cliché their current situation was, he just shrug it off and his mouth opened to start a conversation. "So, how are you feeling right now?" he asked with his head hanging low.

Kaede hummed a few seconds after Nagisa spoke. "I'm fine, no need to worry." she chirped and the silence broke in the conversation once more. On one side, Nagisa was arguing with his own thoughts and on the other – Kaede too was doing the exact same thing. Because for God's sake, can they stop acting all shy towards each other?

* * *

Nagisa would occasionally shift on the stool and Kaede could only ponder to herself if the boy who visited her was feeling uncomfortable, and _that_ was when Kaede's nurse came in the room. The two teenagers realized that is was lunch time. So much for talking amongst themselves, huh.

* * *

The sun was setting by then and Kaede had fallen asleep a good few hours ago; around three in the afternoon to be precise. And Nagisa accompanied Kaede despite the fact that she slept even though he was there to visit her. Nonetheless, he paid no mind to it and only read a book that Koro-sensei had lent him to kill time.

As soon as the clear night sky was in view, Nagisa stole a glance at his wristwatch as a small and low gasp left his mouth. He should be home soon or his mother would lecture him about how dangerous it is at night and all that jazz. Thank God for that though. The boy is finally in good terms with his mother unlike before.

Nagisa watched Kaede's helpless figure, laying on the bed, sleeping soundly. Her breathing was even and it relieved the blue haired boy. And then to her face, he watched. A smile played on the sleeping girl's lips and her eyes shut.

"She's probably having a good dream…" Nagisa thought aloud.

He stood up from the stool and started for Kaede's bed. He grinned, leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. The act was quite cunning but Nagisa shove the thought away. He couldn't help himself from doing it. He stood straight up again and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Kayano." he said to the sleeping girl.

After Nagisa had said that, he turned his heels and walked for the door, leaving Kaede sleeping comfortably. He mouthed his words with "cute" and closed the door with a soft giggle. Little did the blue haired boy know, Kaede was actually awake at that time and she probably screamed to herself after Nagisa had left, internally.


End file.
